White flag for the Christmas day
by kazuza
Summary: Wufei hérite d'une mission le soir de noël, ça tombe bien, noël, il aime pas. Peut être que quelqu'un parviendra à le faire changer d'avis........


Auteur : Kazuza

Origine : Gundam Wing

Genre: OOC, sap dégoulinant de sucre bien collant, yaoi, LEMON.

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moua et j'me fais pas de fric avec.

Remarque :Bon bah voila une petite fic sans prétention écrite exclusivement pour noël et surtout pour abriter mon deuxième lemon lolilol.

Cette fic existe en deux exemplaires dont un ne serapas publié. Dans la deuxième version, Zechs apparaissait, et ça finissait en lemon à trois, version N-C 17 et comme ff-net ne veux pas de NC 17 et bah, j'ai décider de mettre seulement Wufei et Treize et de faire un lemon plus soft. Voila pour la petite histoire lol.!

****

White flag for Christmas day.

- Shit, les salauds!! Les……. Fucking shit!!! Son of bitsch !!! Fucking bastard!!!! 

Les cris d'indignation de Duo Maxwell résonaient dans la petite planque où les G-boys avaient trouvé refuge deux jours auparavant. Tous le vocabulaire injurieux de l'américain était en train d'y passer, tandis que Quatre tentait désepérement de tempérer les ardeurs du jeune homme.

Trowa et Heero étaient tout deux assis sur le canapé et contemplaient la scène en silence, mais, bien qu'ils ne le montrèrent pas un seul instant, ils étaient tout aussi déçu que le natté.

Surtout Heero.

Lui et Duo sortait ensemble depuis maintenant un mois, le soir de noël serait l'anniversaire de leur premier baiser.

Il avait prévu de passer une soirée en amoureux avec son amant, pas de partir en mission.

Et évidemment, Quatre et Trowa refusaient finalement de sortir dinner comme prévu, par solidarité.

Bref cette mission bousillait la soirée de tous.

- Il a pas le droit Hee-chan, gémit finalement Duo en s'éffondrant presque sur le soldat parfait.

- Duo-kun, chuchota le brun en le serrant tendrement contre lui, la mission passe avant tout et….

- Même avant moi ? se rebella Shinigami en tentant de repousser l'adolescent.

- Quand ça concerne l'avenir des colonies et que ta vie n'est pas en jeu, oui, répliqua tranquillement celui-ci en resserant sa prise pour éviter que l'autre ne s'échappe.

- I understand, but why? Why do they send us a mission the Christmas Day? It's not right!!!

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix, on pourra toujours faire la fête demain, tenta de le réconforter le japonais.

- Mais ce sera plus pareil demain !!!

- Duo je ………

- J'irais.

Quatre têtes se retournèrent de concert vers le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Je ne peux pas t'y envoyer à ma place Wufei.

- Ne soit pas stupide Yuy, répliqua le brun avec une pointe d'exaspération, je peux très bien la faire à ta place.

- Là n'est pas la question, répondit le japonais sans relever l'insulte.

- Ecoutez, tous, vous n'aller pas gacher votre noël en envoyant Heero alors qu'il serait plus simple de m'envoyer moi!!

- Ne dit pas ça Wufei !!! intervint Quatre, tu es aussi important que Heero!!

- Je n'ai pas prétendu le contraire, seulement si Yuy y va, Maxwell va être intenable pour la soirée, quand à Barton et toi, vous resterez avec lui pour qu'il ne déprmime pas. Pour moi, noël ne signifie rien et je préfere être en mission qu'à la maison avec un livre.

-Mais…..mais on va s'inquiéter et on pourra pas s'amuser si on s'inquiète, tenta de contrer Duo.

-C'est une mission toute simple, récuperer quelques informations, et en plus le jour de noël, tous les soldats seront moins sûr leurs gardes, on ne peut pas dire que je risque beaucoup.

- Tu es sûr que….

- OUI YUY!!

Pendant l'heure suivante, Heero expliqua à Wufei les détails de la mission et quand tout fut au point le chinois monta se préparer à l'étage.

Resté seul dans la pièce, le japonais soupira en rangeant les dossiers.

Au fond, ça l'inquiétait aussi que Wufei parte en mission, Sa mission, pendant qu'il irait s'amuser.

Mais si il n'avait pas ceder, ils auraient eut un chinois irrassible sur le dos en plus d'un américain déçu.

Autrefois cela n'aurait pas gèné le japonais, mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Duo, sa vision des choses avait lentement commencé à ce métamorphoser.

Quoi de plus étonnant quand votre petit ami s'appelle Duo Maxwell ?

Il était comme un virus, un virus particulièrement tenace et résistant, un virus qui passait toute les défence qu'on mettait sur son chemin.

Il avait réussi à le contaminer, et Heero aimait ça.

Seulement, le virus maxwellien c'était heurté à la muraille de chine et ne l'avait jamais passé. 

Certes, il réussissait à y faire quelques félures, mais le mur tenait bon.

Duo n'était pas la personne qui pourrait aider Wufei.

Et Heero esperait sincèrement que cette personne exista quelque part en ce monde.

**Base de oz**

**21h42**

Wufei plongea par la fenêtre tandis que l'alarme retentissait.

Il atterit souplement dans la cour et s'élança vers une série de batiment un peu à l'écard des installations millitaires. Probablement les quartiers résidentielles de quelques hauts dirigeants.

Avec un peu de chance, un soir de noël, ils seraient désert.

Le jeune homme se pressa contre les murs, furtivement pour éviter la lumière des projecteurs.

Au détour d'une façade il trouva des branches de lierre rempant qui tapissait tout un côté du mur. En entendant ses poursuivants se raprocher il n'hésita plus et commença à escalader.

Par chance, aucunes des fenêtre du batiment qu'il avait choisit n'était éclairé. Il sauta sur le premier balcon qu'il rencontra et fractura le plus silencieusement possible la porte fenêtrepour entrer.

En bas, les soldats se demandaient toujours où il avait bien put passer.

Enfin en sécurité, le jeune homme en profita pour scruter la pièce. Un grand bureau pour le peu qu'il arrivait à en voir dans la pénombre. Il se baissa vivement quand la lumière d'un projecteur éclaira la pièce via la fenêtre.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il la regarda s'éloigner.

Mais qu'est ce qui avait pris à cet abruti de soldat d'oublier sa veste, hein ?????????????

Au moins, il avait réussi à récupérer toute les informations et à les copier sur disquette.

L'informatique, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, mais heureusement, Yuy était un bon prof, et surtout, il était d'une patience exemplaire.

L'habitude de Duo probablement.

C'est vrai qu'il devait en falloir des caisses pour supporter les frasques de l'américain.

Et puis, Yuy avait de toute façon changé.

Plus loquace, il avait même éclaté de rire une fois. Enfin éclater rire pour le perfet soldier consistait en un légé ricanement, cependant, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Trowa aussi, souriait même parfois.

Ils étaient tous heureux ensemble.

Wufei ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il se sentait jaloux.

De plus en plus souvent il avait la désagréable sentation que la solitude ne lui plaisait plus tant que ça. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de vivre avec les autres pilotes. La présence du bout en train maxwellien, de l'adorable petit Quatre, et même des deux icebergs l'avaient rendus dépendant.

Dépendant de quoi ?

De la chaleur humaine, tout simplement.

Du simple plaisir de se trouver en présence de personne en qui on avait confiance, sans avoir besoin de parler ou de faire quelque chose.

Juste être………. Avec eux.

Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment de dépendance.

Il le haissait.

Il fallait qu'il s'en débarasse.

N'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvait mourir demain.

Ils pouvaient mourir, comme………….. Nataku………

Jamais, jamais plus il ne ressentirait une pareil douleur, il le refusait.

Il vallait mieux être seul que de risquer de perdre encore une fois quelqu'un.

Plongé dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas la porte s'entrouvrir, ni même une personne s'approcher de lui.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment ou il sentit la lame froide et aiguisée d'une épée qu'il comprit.

Il était dans la mouise.

- Alors Mr Chang, c'était donc vous qui êtes la cause de tout ce remu ménage, fit une voix hautaine bien connu par l'interpelé.

- On dirait bien Colonel Kushrenada.

- Debout, doucement, répondit le chatain en souriant.

Wufei ferma les yeux et s'exécuta en fulminant.

Il était grand temps qu'il revoit son entrainement pour s'être laissé prendre comme ça.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il se fasse prendre par

Lui.

Ce noble snobinard et surtout plus fort que lui……..

Mais pourquoi cet abruti n'était t'il pas dans sa famille en train de reveilloner comme les autres hauts dirigeants de Oz ?

Hautain comme il était, il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il n'est pas de petite amie avec qui partager les fêtes, et Wufei était sûr que même pour tout l'or du monde, Treize Kushrenada serait refuser à passer noël dans sa famille de peur de paraitre plus humain.

Treize dans les bras de sa petite maman……..

Cette pensée fit ricaner Wufei malgrè la situation.

Ce que Treize ne manqua pas de relever.

- Tout cela t'amuse Wufei ? Tu riras moins quand on t'interrogera……

- Au point ou j'en suis, soupira le chinois.

- Met toi contre le mur, pas un geste je te préviens.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta de nouveau sans broncher.

Là, il était vraiment mal.

La lame quitta lentement son cou, mais fut vite remplacée par l'extrêmitée glacée d'un revolver.

- Pas un geste Wufei, à cette distance je ne te raterais pas. 

Le brun le cru sur parole et préfèra ne rien tenter pour le moment. Il entendit Kushrenada se déplacer lentement dans la pièce puis une vive lumière l'éblouit malgrè le fait qu'il soit face contre le mur. Il du fermer un instant les yeux, et se fut suffisant pour permettre au chatain de le rejoindre.

- Alors ? Où l'as tu caché ?

-De quoi parles tu ? cracha Wufei, qui ne supportait pas de sentir la présence du colonel sans le voir.

- De la disquette…..

- Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que j'ai une quelconque disquette sur moi ?

- Eh bien, vu que rien n'a encore explosé et que personne n'est mort, j'en déduis que ceux sont des informations que tu es venu chercher. Ais-je tort ? ……………

Le brun fit d'énormes efforts pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'homme. Ce salaud était trop intelligent…….

- Qui ne dit mot consent, je prends donc ça pour un oui. 

Sur ces mots, le chatain rangea son arme et glissa ses mains sur les flans du pilote de Shenlong. Celui-ci sursauta violemment mais ne dit rien, se contentant de rester coller contre le mur. Il connaissait la force et la rapidité de Treize. Un seul geste supect de sa part, et dans cette position, il n'aurait aucun mal à l'assomer. Préfèrant éviter des souffrances inutiles il décida d'attendre le bon moment pour agir.

Cependant, les mains de Kushrenada semblaient prendre leur aises dans sa tunique. Elle ne tataient plus seulement le tissu de l'habit, mais aussi celui du débardeur, là où aucune poche ne risquait de se trouver.

Wufei réspira lentement pour ce calmer. Pas question de montrer la moindre faiblesse et surtout pas devant lui.

Sa résolution ne tint hélas paslorsqu'ilsentit les doigts fins et inquisiteurs glissé sous le débardeur et caresser son ventre plat et duveteux.

- ARRETE CA !!! Elle est dans la poche intérieure droite !!!!

- Bon garçon.

- Connard !!

Le jeune homme était au bord de la syncope tant il bouillonait de rage, néanmoins il se sentit bien mieux quand les mains quittèrent sa tunique et accessoirement son ventre.

Le général se recula de quelque pas la disquette en main.

- Wufei ?

- QUOI ????

- Faisons un pari.

-Un pari ? Répéta le chinois, suspicieux. Kushrenada se sentait d'humeur joueuse le soir de noël ? N'avait il rien de mieux à faire ?

- C'est bien ça.

- Ca dépend….. Quel genre de pari ?

- Un duel, si tu gagnes, tu repars d'ici, libre et avec ta précieuse disquette.

- Et si c'est toi qui gagne ? demanda le brun voyant soudain apparaitre une porte de sortie. Treize avait sans doute un nombre incalculable de défaut, mais c'était tout de même une personne honorable qui respectait ses promesses.

- Si je gagne, tu passes le reste du reveillons avec moi.

- QUOI ?????? s'exclama le chinois qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

- Tu restes avec moi, ici, jusqu'au matin, ensuite tu pourras partir, sans la disquette, ça vas de soi.

-Si je reste avec toi tu ne me toucheras pas, demanda le garçon avec une méfiance évidente.

- Tu es si sûr de perdre, répliqua l'adulte en riant.

- Ne fait pas l'innocent, s'exclama le brun en se retournant brusquement vers lui. Toute les autres fois ou nous nous sommes battu, j'ai perdu, j'me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs!!!!!

- Parce que tu es trop légé.

- Tssssss.

- Alors ?

- Je n'ai pas d'arme.

- Prend une de celles accrochés sur le mur.

Et le combat débuta.

Les deux homme luttaient avec force et détermination. Wufei c'était endurci depuis leur premier duel, de plus leurs nombreuses rencontres lui avait permit d'améliorer son style. Toutefois, ce n'était toujours pas suffisant.

Treize avait raison, il était trop légé.

Ces coups ne portaient pas alors que ceux que lui assenaient le chatain se répercutaient douloureusement le long de ses bras.

De plus il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de l'arme qu'il utilisait.

Il aurait dû emmener son sabre.

Finalement, il se retrouva de nouveau au sol, un genou à terre.

- On dirait que j'ai gagné………

-N'est pas l'air content de toi surtout, maugréa le chinois en se relevant.

-Tu n'as pas intêret à t'enfuir.

- Pour qui tu me prends!!!!!?????? J'ai promis, alors je resterais, s'énerva Wufei, vexé que Treize émette l'hypotèse d'une éventuelle fuite de sa part.

- Je vais te laisser seul dans ce bureau un moment, je tiens donc à prendre mes précautions.

- Je ne bougerais pas, je le jure.

- Bien, dans ce cas. Tu trouveras des livres interessants sur la troisième étagère en partant du bas, si tu t'ennuies n'hésite pas. - Hn.

Sur ces mots, le général sortit, laissant le laissant seul dans le bureau.

Le garçon secoua la tête, se demandant encore comment il avait bien pu en arriver là. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Elle indiquait 22h23.

Son regard parcouru ensuite la pièce avant de poser sur un petit canapé tout près de la bibliothèque. Il avait l'air confortable et Wufei se vautra immédiatement dessus.

Une mission qui tourne à la course poursuite plus un combat avec Treize, il y avait de quoi être épuisé. De plus, il n'avait pas mangé avant de partir, et il avait très faim. Et froid aussi.Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'Heero devait ressentir en débardeur/spandex par un temps pareil.

Et puis............

Pourquoi de toute les batiments avait t'il choisit celui où résidait Treize ?

Il se pelotonna un peu plus sur lui même et s'endormit, les nerf à vif.

Un légé changement d'air le reveilla. Quelqu'un était dans la pièce. Il se releva brusquement, en position de combat.

En voyant le sourire moqueur d'un général qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, le brun sentit la colère remonter en lui à vitesse grand V.

- Tu viens ? demanda, une fois n'est pas coutume,humblement l'adulte.

- Où on va ? demanda suspicieusement le chinois en le suivant.

-Dinner, je meurs de faim, et si j'en juge par les bruits que produisaient ton ventre pendant que tu dormais, toi aussi.

- Tu m'as regarder, s'étouffa l'adolescent.

- De l'extérieur de la pièce…..

- Hn.

Arrivé dans un petit salon, Wufei hoqueta de surprise.

Une table magnifique avait été dressé, et dessus se trouvait une quantité impressionnante de mets à l'air exquis.

- Il y a une salle de bain à droite. Je t'ai fait préparer des vêtements propres et chauds, profites en pour prendre une douche. - Hn. 

Le jeune garçon se dirigea sans discuter vers la salle de bain qui se trouva être immense. Autant se dépêcher, il avait vraiment trop faim. Il commença à se déshabiller tout en se demandant ce que le général avait en tête.

La dernière fois qu'ils c'étaient rencontrés, un mois plus tôt, le chatain l'avait embrassé.

Pas un baisé brutal, juste une caresse.

Il l'avait vaincu et embrassé.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé.

Wufei avait pensé que ce n'était qu'un geste passionel, guidé par l'intensité de leur combat.

Mais depuis l'épisode de la "fouille" il commençait à avoir de sérieux doute.

Sur Treize.

Et aussi sur lui.

L'homme qu'était Treize Kushrenada l'attirait. Il était inutile de le nier.

Son charisme, sa force, ses valeurs, tout cela formait une mélodies des plus envoutante.

Une mélodie à laquelle il avait bien du mal à résister.

Et puis il était beau, ce qui ne gachait rien.

Ces pensées avait longtemps choqué Wufei. Il n'était pas homosexuel pour un sou, cependant, il pensait à un homme de cette manière.

Mais cet homme était trop unique pour qu'il continu à s'inquiéter de tout ça.

Il n'était pas amoureux, juste, envouté.

Comme beaucoup de gens d'ailleurs.

Et puis au fil de leurs rencontres, ils avait commencé à parler.

Le général était très intelligent et cultivé. Et il était drôle, bien que Wufei ne se soit jamais abaisser à rire devant lui, il en avait eut fréquemment l'envie.

Quand il fut propre, il sortit de la baignoire, s'enroula dans une longue serviette blanche et entreprit de se sècher.

Après cette opération il s'empara des vêtements laisser à son attention et les inspecta méthodiquement.

Des fringues de Treize.

Un pull et un bas de pyjama blanc.

Il remit son boxer et entreprit de s'habiller.

Si il devait passer la nuit ici, autant qu'il soit confortablement installé.

Il serra le cordon du bas au maximun, mais sa n'empêcha pas celui ci de tomber sur ces hanches. Heureusement le pull qui lui arrivait facilement jusqu'aux genoux paliait parfaitement à ce problème. Après avoir remonté plusieurs fois les manches il leva une à main à ses cheveux.

Mouillés donc glissant.

Pas question de perdre une heure sur sa couette alors que son estomac menaçait de s'atrofier.

Il sortit donc de la pièce le cheveux lachés et alla s'installer en face de Treize qui lui aussi c'était changé.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, le brun se surprit à le trouver séduisant.

Son col roulé bleu roi et son jean clair faisait ressortir ces yeux d'une manière exquise.

Wufei secoua la tête et renifla avec dédain. Il pouvait bien être l'homme le plus beau du monde, il n'en était pas moins, arrogant, hautain et surtout, c'était un ennemi.

Il commencèrent finalement à manger.

- Tu aimes ?

- C'est bon.

……………………….

- Tu ……….

- Treize ?

-Oui, fit l'interressé avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi ce pari ?

- Tu étais attendu ailleurs peut être?

- Non, mais toi……..

- Je n'avais pas envie de passer noël seul si tu veux tout savoir.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrer dans ta famille alors, s'énerva le chinois.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail, je venais de terminer quand tu as commencé tes frasques.

- Ne dit pas ça comme si tu parlais des bêtises d'un gosse, siffla Wufei.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi n'est tu pas avec tes camarades ?

- Il.......... sont en couple, je ne veux pas les déranger, même si ils diraient le contraire, au fond………

- En couple ? Même 01 ?!!!!!!! s'exclama le général les yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

- T'aimerais bien le savoir hein ? ricana l'adolescent avec une joie toute enfantine.

- Tu beau comme ça…..

- Les flatteries ne t'apporteront rien.

- Tu as toujours l'air en colère Wufei………..

- Changeons de sujet, la cause de ma colère est un terrain glissant tu te souviens ?

- Comment oublier ? répondit Treize en se souvenant d'une de leurs discussions où Wufei lui avait avoué combien il le haissait pour avoir été à l'origine de la mort de sa femme ainsi que la violente dispute qui avait suivit cette déclaration.

Le reste du repas se passa de manière plus agréable.

Entre discution sérieuse et taquineries, il ne virent pas le temps passer.

Quand il eurent fini Treize se leva et fit signe à l'adolescent de le suivre.

- On est où là ???????????????????

- Dans ma chambre, ça ne se voit pas ? répondit innocement le général.

- Justement, ça se voit trop, il y a qu'un lit ici. Pourquoi tu m'as emmener là ?!!!!!!!!!! paniqua Wufei en reculant vers la sortie.

-Il fait froid, je veux dormir avec toi et si tu ne le veux pas, je ne te toucherais pas, répliqua patiemment le chatain, légèrement amusé de voir Wufei perdre de sa superbe.

- Hn.

- Tu viens ? fit Treize en tirant les couvertures pour entrer dans le grand lit à baldaquin.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le jeune homme se glissa lui aussi dans la douce chaleur du lit, auprès de cet homme qui le troublait tant.

Cette étrange attirance qui avait commencé dès leur première rencontre, ainsi que cette relation quasi affective qui c'était nouée entre eux durant les combats suivant n'avaient de cesse de mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

Il se retrouvait de nouveau exclave de ce bien être malsain qu'on ressentait quand on était auprès de personne qu'on appréciait.

Que se soit avec Treize ou avec les quatre autres, c'était la même chose.

La chaleur humaine.

Le désir d'être avec les autres.

Il detestait ça.

Mais c'était si bon.

Il en avait les larmes au yeux.

Pourquoi ne pouvait t'il pas se prémunir contre la souffrance qui suivait forcément l'attachement.

Il faisait pourtant tellement d'effort.

Des efforts pour être antipatique et agressif.

Des efforts pour être perpétuellement seul.

Et pourtant, pourtant……….

Meiran…

- Tu pleures Wufei ?

- JE NE PLEURE PAS!!!

- Si tu pleures……. Chuchota Treize en posant ses lèvres sur les yeux du jeune garçon. Et tu as le droit de pleurer.

- Les hommes ne pleurent pas, hoqueta t'il.

- C'est faux, je me considère comme un homme et j'ai déjà pleuré. Il faut seulement éviter de le faire devant tout le monde…

Le chinois repoussa légèrement le général pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il paraissait sincère et Wufei n'en attendait pas moins de lui.

Une vague désir le submergea aussi soudainement que les larmes étaient venu.

- J'ai envie de toi Wufei. Souffla Kushrenada, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Alors viens.

- Tu es sûr.

- Viens.

Le sourire lumineux qui éclaira le beau visage de son ennemi vainquit les derniers doutes de l'adolescent.

Les mains du général glissèrent lentement sous le pull trop long.

Le garçon frémit quand elles rencontrèrent la peau douce de son ventre.

Elles le parcoururent lentement, déssinant tendrement les courbes de ses abdominaux, glissant dans son dos pour remonter le long de la colone vertebrale.

Et pendant tout ce temps, les yeux d'aigue marine n'avaient pas quitté ceux d'ébènes.

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui…

- Wufei…..

- Chuuuuuttt, souffla l'adolescent en posant ses doigts fins sur les lèvres de l'adulte. Ne dit rien, c'est juste un rêve, il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre nous, profites de cet instant.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

- Embrasse moi.

Avec un sourire un peu triste le chatain remonta ses mains jusqu'aux épaules du garçon pour lui retirer son pull.

Il massa doucement les épaules frèles, frola la gorge tendre et palpitante avant de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux, poussant par la même occasion le visage de l'adolescent vers le sien.

Ils frémirent tous deux quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

La simple caresse se mua bientôt en une franche exploration. Leurs langues se découvraient pour la première fois avec délice. Un goût de chocolat planait sur ce baiser, dernier vestige de la buche qu'ils avaient dégusté.

Doucement, Wufei passa ces bras autour du cou du chatain, le pressant plus fort contre lui.

A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent. Treize profita de cette petite pause pour retirer son propre pull et repassa à l'attaque.

L'adolescent répondait à ces espèrances bien mieux qu'il n'avait osé l'imaginer.

Quittant les lèvres gonflés, sa bouche voyagea jusqu'à la gorge blanche et fragile qu'il mordilla sans état d'âme, trop heureux d'entendre les soupirs de bonheur qu'il arrivait à arracher au chinois.

Délaissant finalement le cou pâle, non sans y avoir laissé sa marque, il parcouru la peau fine du torse, à la recherche des petits boutons de chairs rose qui ne manquerait pas de faire gémir son amant.

Trouvé.

Il en aspira un entre ses lèvres, le cajolant du bout de la langue, tandis que ses mains flattaient les hanches étroites du chinois, repoussant toujours plus loin le bas de pyjama.

Celles de Wufei s'activait dans la chevelure caramel du général, le poussant à continuer ces caresses si plaisantes.

Le général commençait à sentir un inconfort sans cesse grandissant dans son jean.

Tout en s'attaquant au deuxième téton, il fit glisser ses mains sur le ventre plat, puis détachèrent le cordon qui retenait le pantalon du garçon. Ce dernier étant trois fois trop grand, il quitta sans problème les jambes fines quand elles se replièrent pour encercler la taille de l'adulte.

Treize pouvait à présent sentir le désir du jeune homme et quand il entra en contact avec le sien, il gémir à l'unisson.

Son entre-jambe était tendu à lui en faire mal.

Il fallait VRAIMENT qu'il retire son jean.

Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, Wufei commença à déboutoner sensuellement l'objet du tourment de son amant, frôlant au passage le sexe fièrement dressé.

- Tu ne portes pas de boxer ? fit t'il d'un ton de réprimande.

- Hm……

- Tu étais sûr que j'allais te tomber dans les bras ou quoi ?

- Disons que j'avais….. (retire son jean) de sérieux doutes.

- Hn…

- Embrasses moi ……

- Me donne pas d'ordre, répondit Wufei en l'embrassant tout de même.

Les caresses allaient en s'intensifiant.

Peu à peu l'adolescent prenait de l'assurance et tentait d'imposer sa lois à l'adulte.

Si Treize avait été ravi de se laisser aller au douce expérimentation du jeune garçon encore novice en la matière, il en allait tout autrement maintenant qu'il avait aquis plus d'expérience.

Aucun des deux ne voulaient cèder le territoire à l'autre.

Finalement, d'une caresse particulièrement vicieuse, le général parvint à plaquer le brun sous lui. Celui-ci essaya de se dégager mais en perdit vite l'envie quand le chatain lui retira son boxer et que ses mains soyeuses s'égarèrent sur une partie de son corps qui ne désirait qu'une chose: être touchée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour apprécier le simple fait d'être nu l'un contre l'autre.

Treize vola un dernier baisé au garçon avant de passer au chose sérieuse.

Il tira un petit tube de lubrifiant qu'il gardait toujours dans sa table de nuit.

Wufei lui jetta un regard suspicieux mais ne dit rien. Devant l'air grognon de son futur amant, l'adulte ne put s'empêcher de rire. Une main empoignant fermement son sexe le ramena vite à d'autre préocupation.

Lubrifiant copieusement ses doigts, il en fit enter un dans l'intimité encore intouchée du chinois.

Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Le deuxième entra difficilement, mais grâce au traitement que le chatain expérimentait sur ses tétons, la douleur passa presque inaperçu.

Pour le troisième, il ne put hélas pas retenir une plainte.

Furieux de s'être laisser allez ainsi, Wufei se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Le général suça les lèvres sanglantes puis commença à bouger les doigts en murmurant.

- Ne te punit pas ainsi Wufei, c'est normal d'avoir mal et de le montrer. Ce n'est pas une scéance de torture.

-Ah bon, je n'avais pas remarqué, le taquina l'intéréssé tandis que la douleur refluait dans son bas ventre, laissant place à une douce et agréable chaleur.

Le chatain décida soudain que son amant était assez préparé et retira ses doigts.

L'adolescent grogna.

Pourquoi retirait t'il ses doigts alors que ça devenait enfin agréable?

L'homme se plaça devant l'intimité de son cadet, soulevant légèrement le bassin de celui-ci pour s'offrir un meilleur accès et entra d'une seule poussé.

Il cueillit le cri de douleur à même la bouche de son nouvel amant, et fit d'immenses efforts pour rester parfaitement immobile le temps que Wufei s'habitue à sa présence.

Il était si bien.

Cette sentation de constriction, de douceur et de chaleur, le tout entourant son sexe douloureusement gonflé.

Finalement le jeune homme commença à remuer timidement des hanches pour lui montrer qu'il était près.

Avec calme et maitrise, Treize entama un lent mouvement de va et viens puis saisi le désir brûlant du brun pour y imprimer le même rythme.

Wufei ferma les yeux et rejetta la tête en arrière en haletant.

Jamais il n'avait connu pareil plaisir.

Quand son amant commença à gémir doucement, le général n'eut plus aucun scrupule et s'abandonna lui aussi à l'étreinte, donnant de profonds et amples coups de reins.

- Aaaaaahhhhhh!!! Qu'est ce que…..ohh…….. ahhhh fait ? hoqueta le garçon se remettant tout juste dela brusque vague de satisfaction qui l'avait submergé.

- C'était ta prostate, ronrona Kushrenada en anglant ses coups de boutoir de manières à ce qu'il la touche systèmatiquement.

Le brun ne put bientôt plus retenir ses cris et, dans un dernier spasme deplaisir, se libèra dans la main de son amant.

Sentant le garçon se resserer douloureusement autour de lui, Treize utilisa ses dernières forces pour aller et venir une dernière fois puis explosa à l'intérieur de l'adolescent.

A bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber sur le corps frêle et tremblant, des étoiles plein la tête.

Quand il voulut se retirer, Wufei le serra contre lui de toute ses forces.

- Reste, reste encore un peu……… 

Lorsquele jeune homme se fut endormit, Kushrenada se retira délicatement puis tira un chiffon doux de la petite table de chevet et entreprit de les nettoyer tout les deux.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas partir…….

-Eh, tu n'étais pas sensé dormir ?

- Je veux profiter de ce moment jusqu'à la fin.

Treize sourit et encerla la corpstendre tandis que Wufei posait sa tête sur son torse.

- J'entends ton coeur battre…….

- Et il bat comment ?

- D'une façon agréable, décida l'adolescent en dessinant de tendres arabesques sur la peau rose de son amant.

- Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ?

-Non.

-Il est 1h30 du matin et on est donc le 25 décembre.

- Et alors ?

-Alors joyeux noël Chang Wufei.

-Joyeux noël Treize Kushrenada.

- Wufei......

-Hum.

- Je n'ai jamais ressentie ça pour une personne auparavant. Je ne peux pas dire que je t'aime, on ne se connait pas assez, mais ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est le sentiment qui à mon avis en est le plus proche.

-De quoi ?

- De l'amour, et toi ?

- Je crois que tu résumes assez bien la chose……..

- J'espere sincèrement que tu trouveras quelqu'un que tu puisses aimer pleinement et qui t'aimeras de même.

- Je ne veux aimer personne.

-Pourquoi ?

- C'est…………

-Continue, l'encouragea le général.

-Ça fait trop mal……..

- Aime Wufei, donnes tout ce que tu peux donner, à chaque fois et comme ça, même si ça finit mal, tu ne seras jamais déçu. Il vaux mieux aimer et risquer de souffrir plutôt que de rester seul et de ne rien ressentir du tout.

- …………… Wo ai ni…….

-Déjà ?sourit le général

-Déjà.

- Je t'aime aussi mon dragon… souffla Treize en caressant doucement les cheuveux soyeux avant de s'endormir.

**Base de Oz**

**5h du matin. **

Wufei venait de finir de s'habiller et vérifiait de la fenêtre que personne ne passait par là.

- Un instant……..

- Hn

- Tu oublies quelque chose………

L'adolescent fixa le général, l'air interloqué. Celui-ci sourit et lui tendit la disquette si difficilement volé.

- Pourquoi, j'ai perdu non ?

- Joyeux noël.

- Joyeux noël, répondit le chinois en brisant la disquette en deux.

- Dois je dire adieu ?

- Comment appelerais tu cette nuit ?

- Une trève……

- Alors adieu, répondit le brun en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour un dernier baiser. Le chatain le serra de toute ses forces contre lui.

- Tu ne reviendras pas n'est ce pas?

- Non, chuchota t'il au bord des larmes, ce serait trop dur……….

- Tu feras comme je t'ai dit ?

-Promis.

Ne supportant plus ces adieux si douloureux, le jeune homme se détacha brusquement et bondit par la fenêtre avant de courir à toute vitesse hors de la base.

**A la planque** .

- Wuffy, t'es enfin rentré!!!!!!!!!! On commençait à s'inquiéter!!!!!

- C'est Wufei Maxwell, WUFEI!!!

- Comment c'est passé la mission ?

- Un échec……..

- Ça tombe bien parce que les mads se sont trompés et ont envoyé un mauvais ordre de mission. Les informations que tu devais récupéré n'était pas vraiment utile dans l'absolu. Expliqua Quatre.

- Connard de mads, ajouta Maxwell.

-On dirait que finalement tu as tout de même passé un joyeux noël, souffla le petit blond en souriant de l'air de celui qui c'est tout.

- Le meilleur de toute ma vie, répliqua Wufei en souriant.

- Euh de quoi vous causez ? demanda Duo complètement à l'ouest.

- Hn ? (Heero)

- ………………..? ( Trowa)

- C'est pas un suçon qu' t'as dans le cou Fei !?????? Où t'as passé la nuit petit cachotiééééééé????????????

- Lâche moi Maxwelllllllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Owari.**

Joyeux noël à tous !!!!!!!!!

Biz

Kazu


End file.
